In general, the automobile wiper is installed on an outer side of an automobile glass for wiping rainwater or other foreign matters on the automobile glass. The conventional automobile wiper comprises an accessory base, a fixed base and a wiper blade, and the wiper blade is combined with the bottom of the fixed base to engage with a windshield, and the accessory base is installed at the top of the fixed base, and the accessory base is installed at an automobile wiper driving arm, and the wiper driving arm of the wiper drives a wiper to swing reciprocally on a glass surface, and a reaction force is applied to the wiper blade for wiping foreign substances on the windshield.
There are various structural designs of wipers (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,516,491, 6,643,889 and 6,668,419) available in the market. Since the wiper is generally used for wiping rainwater, mist or mud on an automobile windshield to maintain a good vision for drivers and improve the driving safety, therefore a good wiper blade engaged closely with an automobile glass is required for achieve the effect of wiping rainwater effectively. Therefore, it is a motive for the inventor of the present invention to develop a wiper capable of maintaining a close engagement between a wiper blade and a windshield to improve the water wiping function.
In view of the foregoing problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a reasonable design to overcome the aforementioned problems.